wfybfandomcom-20200213-history
WFYB Groups
A hub for all the ROBLOX Groups in Whatever Floats Your Boat to help people discover and find the WFYB Group they want to join. Waffle Armada HeatedWafflez’s Waffle Armada is a team group for Whatever Floats Your Boat players, everyone is allowed but not everyone may qualify, third to join the community branch. :Roblox Group: Waffle Armada :Discord Invite: 97t4k5c Solaris Pirates Yar, welcome aboard we sing shanties and take down the enemies! We're a group of friendly pirates, at least we try to, but if a Solarian crew member is being attacked, we protect them. Isn't that weird? Us, Solarian Pirates, if we see a sun symbol on a boat in a public server, we know that it's an ally. Even if they're not in the crew. :Roblox Group: Solaris Pirates :Discord Invite: j62nX59 Ironclad Fleet The Ironclad navy is the first organized naval fleet in all of Whatever Floats Your Boat, in its heart, are a band of loyal men and women who serve under the iron-crested emblem. The fleet strives for dominance in each fight and war it meets. Our allies are duly supported in their endeavors when needed. We strive for fair play and unity across the seas of WFYB, and all those who oppose this fair play are smitten with our cannons. The Ironclad Fleet is currently enlisting fighters and builders alike to serve under the Ironcrested Flag. Public server raids are regularly hosted to test out the mighty war machines that are frequently developed by our Engineer Corps. Learn how to fight in an organized group and build mighty ironclads that are the most fearsome in the WFYB seas. :Roblox Group: WFYB Ironclad Fleet :Discord Invite: sRxvkVp WFYB Esports WFYB Esports is a combat-based group with competitiveness in mind. Competition and innovation is the basis for improvement within the group. We regularly host competitions and also provide resources on our YouTube channel for builds, as well as improvement of skills. This group was founded in July 2017 and was put into effect when the former group, Team 0mega, broke away from being WFYB related. :Roblox Group: WFYB Esports :Discord Invite: xPnGF86 :YouTube Channel: WFYB Esports Vintage Tech Vintage Tech is a group aimed mainly at building unique boats with a Vintage feel to them. Steampunk is accepted here. We are a family friendly group, so this means no swearing, no spam... Ok, you get the point. We may host events, such as building contests, death-runs... You name it! Trust me, once we have enough members, it will be a fun experience. You may feel as welcome as you can here. Oh yeah, Remember, Vintage is the new modern! :Roblox Group: Vintage Tech :Discord Invite: MYkP4ky Valens Militia Valens Militia is an up-and-coming clan whose primary focus is Whatever Floats Your Boat. We have maintained a high position in the weekly and monthly leaderboards from our vigorous and precise tactics as well as our overall dedication. Our members present impeccable leadership skill and accept players of all levels. We endeavor to train our people to their utmost ability by providing a flawless system and community. We hold raffles and reward our members for completing meticulous challenges and assignments. Consider joining and experiencing a one of a kind community. Roblox Group: Valens Militia Discord Invite: SUACDaH BloodTooth Fleet BloodTooth is a fleet for a game called Whatever Floats Your Boat that does server raids in game. :Roblox Group: BloodTooth Fleet :Discord Invite: Zp3g5bF Prototype and Experimental Corp “The Corp will prevail through the poverty of hatred, leading peers to success; while consuming the least fails as possible.” Prototype and Experimental Corp of WFYB, also known as PEC, strives to be the best engineering group of WFYB. Creating builds such as traversable turrets to bumper cars, we excel in the field of creations in Whatever Floats Your Boat. :Roblox Group: (PEC) Prototype and Experimental Corp of WFYB :Discord Invite: sXJ2XEJ WFYB Artisans The new, better, and more organized former group Blue Ghosts. We decided that with a name change, we might as well fully focus on WFYB. This is the group where top builders come and play the game. We are the artisans. :Roblox Group: WFYB Artisans :Discord Invite: dcfcQcp Team 0mega Team 0mega, a group dedicated to Whatever Floats Your Boat. Join Team 0mega to destroy the noobs, not be one! :Roblox Group: Team 0mega :Discord Invite: nEgcyRs (Expired Invite) :YouTube Channel: Team 0mega D.O.G.E S.P.P D.O.G.E S.P.P is a doge group for Whatever Floats Your Boat. We are based on combat and building, and we also do server raids and competitions are coming soon! :Roblox Group: D.O.G.E S.P.P :Discord Invite: vUBSGBY Vessel Builders Vessel Builders is the second group for Whatever Floats Your Boat. We welcome people to join our contests, raids, and other various events. "join if you want to buy/sell a boat yeah Xd" :Roblox Group: Vessel Builders :Discord Invite: TSKsAFs Category:Browse Category:Roblox Groups